Tormenta en Riogensawa
by Anngel
Summary: Un paralelo a lo que paso despues dejar a Shinosuke y a su abuelo. Ojala les juste... Fin del Ova 7, y aqui vamos con el ultimo... se acabo...
1. De vuelta?

Este paralelo a la historia original, se sitúa en el final del ova 7.

Tormenta

Lentamente con la cara hecha un tomate y temblando mas que una gelatina, entendió su mano, para que la joven peli-azul la cojera, esta respondió con una sonrisa al ver el notorio nerviosismo del artista marcial. Su permanecía en el bosque de Riugensawua, mientras ayudaba a Shinosuke había sido productiva para la joven, logró ver el temor de Ranma a imaginare que Akane podía preferir a otro por sobre él y por otra parte él, se dio cuenta que si no se decía luego la perdería.

Ranma...

D... di... dim...dime... Akane- El joven volteó lentamente su rostro hasta encontrarse con la fina silueta de su prometida

¿Ya se hace noche, podríamos acampar aquí?

Si amo... Akane!, Tu arma los sacos yo iré por leña.

Bien Ranma.

Se alejo a paso rápido a cumplir su cometido, pero que rayos estaba pensado al decirle amor a esa marimacho, pechos planos, aunque desde hace algunos meses, ya no podia decir que era tan pechos planos, sacudió su cabeza, para borrar esos pensamientos, no sabia que iba a hacer, ya los insultos y los semi-desprecios, no servían para mantenerla lejos y sus impulsos no se controlarían por mucho... Una noche solos – pronuncio en voz baja, tal vez seria un buen momento de decirle lo que sentía, tenia que ocacionar un descuido, para que fuese mas de una noche... Maldición, se le olvidaba que Akane no era Rioga y lo mas probable que encontrase un camino muy pronto, diviso entre los arboles una pequeña cabaña, así que devolvió sus para que pasaran la noche ahí, después de todo, no quería arriesgar a su chica violenta.

Y estas seguro que habia una cabaña por aquí?- interrogo la joven por 5 vez en media hora – Si Akane, está por aquí- Respondió el joven con muy poco animo, en 5 minutos encontraron la cabaña, estaba deshabitada, una pequeña tetera vieja y magullada por el tiempo se encontraba en una esquina, mientras unos leños sobre un montón de tierra en el centro de la habitación denotaban que hace no mas de 2 días había pasado ahí la noche una persona, acto seguida de su entrada a la vieja cabaña, el tiempo atmosférico ayudaba a peli-negro en sus planes, una fuerte tormenta se había posado sobre el bosque, cubriendo todo el lugar, no sabían cuanto duraría la tempestad y salir a caminar bajo la lluvia por el bosque no era una de las posibilidades.

Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que pase- dijo el joven acomodando la leña, para encender el fuego.

…

Espero pase pronto

…

No me gustaría tener que comer gusanos, cocinados por ti

… - Nada inmutaba a Akane

¿Pasa algo?

Ranma... Tu... Es verdad?

Que Akane...

nada, lo siento, solo pensaba en voz alta... - sus rostros estaban tan cerca y sus mejillas ardían como la leña, ambos deseaban un beso cuando la los truenos ayudaron a un Ranma que se extasiaba por tenerla entre sus brazos.

Ranma, no me dejes sola, odio las tormentas

Las pocas neuronas del chico hicieron contacto... Desde cuando su marimacho era tan tierna o era una trampa para mandarlo a Nerima de un solo mazaso...


	2. y esto?

Ranma, no me dejes sola, odio las tormentas

Las pocas neuronas del chico hicieron contacto... Desde cuando su marimacho, era tan tierna o era una trampa para mandarlo a Nerima de un solo mazazo...

Sus ojos se posaron en los de su compañera, sus mejillas se tornaron jazmín y sus labios secos, rogaban un beso, solo un pequeño, pero dulce he inocente beso, Akane posó su mano descubierta sobre el rostro del atontado joven – si solo alguna vez…- unas tímidas palabras esforzaban por salir de la boca sedienta de la joven, solo faltaba el impulso final, el empujo de un rayo…

Pero, ¡NO!; lo único que recibió a cambio fue unos lindos y muy sexis arañazos en la cara, cortesía de la empresa P-Chan Ltda. – ME LAS PAGARAS CERDO ASQUEROSO – Corrió tras un pequeño cerdo negro que salió de la cabaña.

Akane lo siento, no quiera pasarte a llevar, lo siento – un aura de color rojo se formo alrededor de la cabeza de su prometida, pese a todo era raro que Akane se comportara tan tierna

Ranma… Yo… - sus manos se volvieron delicadamente simples, y se posaron en los hombros del joven

A… Akane, que pasa- Sus mejillas ardían de calor, no se habría pensado nunca que sus deseos se haría realidad tan pronto y que no seria el quien tomara la iniciativa.

Yo… Yo…- sus respiraciones chocaban y sus labios se rozaban.

Ya era tiempo que se decidieran, esperaba que Ranma se decidiera después de la ayuda que le había brindado, después de esto, nunca volvería darle una mano a su rival, pues desde ahora se marcharía para no volver, ya sabia que su amada Akane nunca le correspondería, volvió a observar con el rabillo del ojo, la situación de embelecos dentro de la cabaña. Los besos se hicieron fuertes y la lluvia mas intensa, el fuego ardía y la ropa se posaba en los costados de la improvisada cama, en sus rostros se veía la felicidad alcanzada por aquel estado de insensatez alcanzada por unos instantes.

¿No te iras nunca?

Jamás pequeña belleza, jamás


	3. Estoy soñando?

¿No te iras nunca?

Jamás pequeña belleza, jamás

Que gracia, ambos sabían que desde ahora la cosas cambiarían, tenían 2 opciones, contaban al mundo que se amaban y se casaban en menos de que pudieran de Sí! O seguían ocultando su cariño, por un tiempo hasta casarse en secreto, la verdad es que ninguna de las dos alternativas les disgustaba, solo querían esperar un poco.

A la mañana siguiente el joven luchador, sintió unas dulces caricias recorrido sus pectorales, mientras sus manos apretaban con fuerza una muy bien formadas caderas, desde ahora, no podría decirle tabla de planchar, había comprobado con hecho fehacientes que no tenia ni un poco semejanza al mueble antes mencionado, aun así su comportamiento le parecía extraño.

Akane- susurro con gran ternura el nombre de su Amanda mientras la miraba con un dulce rostro, no sabia que pasaría cuando su pequeña despertara, ¿lo recordaría tan cual?

Koishi – Akane observo embobada el rostro del joven, aquella trenza que se había desecho durante el ejercicio de la noche y caía por sus hombros, entonaban perfectamente con esa mirada azul y esa pequeña, barba que comenzaba a salir por su rostro.

¿Te arrepientes?- miro con seriedad a la joven que se arrodillaba a su costado

Si te refieres, a haberte sacado la ropa y dejar que me besaras…

Ranma levantó una ceja – bueno… - unas dulces manos atraparon su rostro y cautivaron una vez mas sus labios

Yo… eto… Akane… - Acerco lentamente a su cuerpo descubierto en el cual revoloteaban unos rayitos de sol que se escurrían, por entre la rendijas de la cabaña.

Dime… dulzura – Sus mejillas y su cuerpo se tornaron carmín, pese a haber avanzado tan rápido en su relación.

Shinosuke… ¿Qué significa para ti?

¿Ranma estas celoso?

Yo… etooo.. Akane… Pero … Emm… Yo… YO… No he dicho eso- miro hacia un costado, para evitar la mirada inquisidora de su NOVIA.

¿No lo estas? – apuntó con un eje de tristeza en la mirada, para Akane los celos eran la perfecta expresión del amor que aun el NO le confesaba.

La peli-azul, se paro de la cama improvisada – Aré el desayuno…- Ranma no reaccionó hasta que vio a su Ex prometida con un leño en la mano, pese ha haber sol, la mañana estaba fría – Era solo una broma, solo are fuego, tengo frío.

pero tengo una solución para eso – dispuso Ranma abrazándola por la espalda…

Fuera de la cabaña aun estaba Rioga que miraba un reloj en su mano, un reloj algo especial, pues las horas estaban al revés y se dividía en cuatro colores en sus números que iban en contra sus manecillas, Rojo del 12 al 9, amarillo del 9 al 6, verde del 6 al 3 y azul del 3 al 12 . Entre las ramas de los árboles se diviso una silueta conocida.

¿Rioga ya esta?

Si, ya esta ahora solo hay que esperar, es cuestión de tiempo a que todo acabe

¿Estas seguro que esto era lo mejor?

Si, yo la amo y tu lo amas, es la mejor manera

Si despistado, al menos esta vez no te perdiste…

Al menos esta ves no termine con una espátula en la cabeza

La lluvia comenzó a caer de nuevo y un cerdo con una espátula prácticamente clavada en la cabeza bajo el alero de la casa y el reloj que estaba a punto de llegar a uno de los números en color amarillo.


	4. El reloj de los sentimientos

¿Rioga ya esta?

Si, ya esta ahora solo hay que esperar, es cuestión de tiempo a que todo acabe

¿Estas seguro que esto era lo mejor?

Si, yo la amo y tu lo amas, es la mejor manera

Si despistado, al menos esta vez no te perdiste…

Al menos esta ves no termine con una espátula en la cabeza

La lluvia comenzó a caer de nuevo y un cerdo con una espátula prácticamente clavada en la cabeza bajo el alero de la casa y el reloj que estaba a punto de llegar a uno de los números en color amarillo.

Rioga y el Reloj de los Sentimientos

Espero que mi querida Akane este bien. Querida Akane, ahora estoy en Okinawa, después de haber visto como te arriesgaste por Ranma y como el se arriesgo por ti, creo que no volveré a Narima, eres el amor de mi vida, pero no podré volver – Divagaba el joven eternamente perdido, por el bosque de Riugensawa, al poco caminar se encontraba en un pequeño poblado donde a lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos de las jóvenes enardecidas, que perseguían a un pequeño bulto que saltaba entre las calles.

Viejo libidinoso!!!!!!

Vuelva aquí, pervertido!!!!

Jovencitas no se enojen con este pobre anciano que busca un poco de diversión antes de su muerte… - Reía alegre corriendo delante de las jóvenes

El viejo Hapossai salto sobre su cabeza, sin dar tiempo a que reaccionara, por en de pasaron todas las jóvenes por sobre el, convirtiéndolo en una pobre mezcla de ropa y piel, llena de chichones y moretones. Se recupero a duras penas y comenzó a caminar, a las pocas cuadras se encontró con un viejo todo amoratado, porque se había tropezado, entre las ropas del viejo, encontró un extraño reloj, que por inercia tomó y siguió caminado.

Pocas horas después entro a un restaurante, una voz particular sonó en su cabeza.

Ni hao, pequeño cerdo!!

¿Shamphoo?, ¿Qué haces en Okinawa?

¿Ser tonto o es natural?, tu estar restaurante de Shampoo, hoy ofrecer Pato Asado

No gracias Shampho, no quiero comerme a Mousse

O, nadie querer pato inútil

El reloj que había encontrado lo lucia en su cuello, la abuela de Colon, se dirigió a la mesa del chico de la pañoleta.

¿Rioga donde encontraste ese reloj?

Lo tenía el viejo libidinoso ese…

Este reloj perteneció a mi familia, pero cuando Happy se fue, se llevo con muchos objetos valiosos

¿Abuela que hacer reloj raro?

Este reloj tiene la capacidad de mostrarte, el futuro en el presente, cada color es un momento de la vida, el amarillo simboliza el amor, el rojo la ira, el verde la pasión, el azul la indiferencia, EL tiempo previo que se encuentra en blanco es la expresión de los sentimientos, cuando llega al primer color, se demostraran su amor tan cual lo aran en el futuro, y así cada uno de los colores que representan un sentir, pero ahí que tener cuidado su magia puede atar para toda la vida o matar para el resto de a vida

¿Ahhhh?

Si… Solo tienes que decir el nombre completo de la pareja de la cual quieres saber si su amor es correcto, la única forma de que esto funcione es que dos personas que aman sinceramente digan los nombres…

Las palabras de la anciana se repetían mil veces en su cabeza, cuando ukyo se le atravesó y le dijo con todo fervor.

Rioga escuche tu conversación con las locas del restaurante del Gato, tenemos que aprovechar de saber como serán esos dos cuando estén casados, Si Ranma no es feliz, yo seguiré luchando…

Acepto…- Dijo chico cerdo

El reloj había marcado el color amarillo y el almuerzo estaba listo, Akane había puesto su mejor esfuerzo, en cocinar algo para su prometido, quien recolectaba leña, ya que habían decidido pasar unos días lejos de tanta loca y tanto chantaje, ya se amaban y era innegable, tenían que pensar como alejarían a esos pretendientes, Ranma se encontraba errante cuando entro a la cabaña, una muy sexy Akane con un plato de comida se encontraba frente a el…

Anata, te hice algo de comer

Amor… Yo… eto- El joven comenzó sudar frío, pero esos ojos color marrón y esa carita de ángel le dieron el valor suficiente para probar un pequeño bocado antes de…


	5. Amarillos: El amor

Anata, te hice algo de comer

Amor… Yo… eto- El joven comenzó sudar frío, pero esos ojos color marrón y esa carita de ángel le dieron el valor suficiente para probar un pequeño bocado antes de…

_Amarillo: El Amor_

Lento se llevó el pequeño bocado a la boca, embelezado por la carita de su novia, esta vez no quería tirar su comida lejos, ni insultarla, solo morir en sus brazos.

Mientras Rioga miraba lento el reloj, faltaban unos cuantos segundos para que dieran y empezara a rodar las manecillas por el color amarillo 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

La comida pasó lento por su garganta, el panecillo se sentía agrio, pero su sabor era pasable, fue cuando agradeció a Dios por no haber llevado, ni lava lozas, ni jabón, ni ningún tipo de químico de limpieza a Riogenzawa, su corazon comenzó a latir fuerte y busco una vez más sus ojos.

Amor- el joven peli-negro se arrodillo ante su prometida y besó su mano dulcemente- Akane, yo se que no he sido el mejor prometido y que muchas veces te he dicho que eres una marimacho, pechos planos, tabla de planchar, gorila…- Una vena de color rojo intenso se empezaba a formar en la cabeza de la chica- Pero quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti.

Ranma- su voz se quebró y la vena en su cabeza se desinflo automáticamente- Yo… Yo… - se colgó en su cuello besando apasionadamente sus labios- Ranma, si pudiera darte la vida…

Las puertas de la cabaña se abrieron de par en par, un rayo amarillo y varias siluetas se ubicaron tras el…

Airen!!, alejase de chica violenta

Maldito Saotome, deja a mi diosa tigresa en paz, amada Akane correa los brazos de tu rey, Yo Kuno Tatewaki, el rayo azul de la escuela Furincan, te liberaré de las garras de ese dem…- se vió un kuno estrellado en el suelo

Olvídalo hermanito, Mi amado Ranma, ven a los brazos de tu adorada princesa – Entro Kodashi, pululando por la pequeña cabaña

Saotome, no dejaré que quedes con Shampho – dijo Mousse apuntando el casi cadáver de Kuno

La pareja de jóvenes estaban con un gran gota de sudor en su cabeza, el joven solo miro a sus contrincantes con indiferencia, besando a su prometida con gran pasión, tras a otra puerta de cabaña se oyeron dos voces al unísono.

Cuarteto de locos!!- dijo la chica de los Okonomillakis lanzando múltiples espátulas sobre los visitantes

Ranma saca a Akane de aquí, ahora nosotros nos encargaremos…- El joven eternamente perdido, exclamó con fuerza, mientras que los jóvenes enamorados se marcharon buscando un nuevo lugar para demostrase su amor, sin molestias, ni de prometidas, ni de locos con espadas que se creían la 8ª maravilla del mundo

Rioga, creo que te advertí, que si ocupabas el reloj en una pareja de amados estos se amaran por siempre…

Lo se, ese es su destino, anciana

Y tu Ukyo, ¿no quieres que Ranma te ame?

Si Akane es el amor de Ranma, no interferiré!

En tanto se libraba la batalla en la cabaña, Ranma Y Akane, llegaban a un arrollo donde las flores crecían gigantes por obra del agua de la vida, la oji-marrón parecía una ninfa entre tanta belleza, su delicadas líneas y su bella sonrisa lo enloquecían, la tomó entre sus brazos y la sumergió en el agua tibia de un pequeño manantial de entre las rocas, sus besos se volvieron furtivos y poco a poco sus ropas empezaron a ser un estorbo, esta vez las caricias iban enserio, cada vez sus manos inexpertas recorrían con mayor ahínco los rincones mas inhóspitos de sus latitudes, serian los primeros para ambos locos enamorados.

Rioga miro el reloj, ya habían pasado 2 horas desde la pelea con los locos de Nerima, cual fue su asombro al darse cuenta que su entrenamiento había servido y cuanto había servido, se deshizo de los locos en un dos por tres, tomó a Ukyo de la mano y se dirigieron a la vertiente donde yacían extasiados de tantas caricias aquellos enamorados, ell reloj cambiaria pronto, debian estar presentes, para saber si ellos serian felices…


	6. Rojo la ira verde la pasion No entender

Rioga miro el reloj, ya habían pasado 2 horas desde la pelea con los locos de Nerima, cual fue su asombro al darse cuenta que su entrenamiento había servido y cuanto había servido, se deshizo de los locos en un dos por tres, tomó a Ukyo de la mano y se dirigieron a la vertiente donde yacían extasiados de tantas caricias aquellos enamorados, ell reloj cambiaria pronto, debían estar presentes, para saber si ellos serian felices…

_**Rojo: La ira**_

Ranma!!!, déjala – por absurdos asares el joven Tatewuaki había caído cerca de los manantiales, una ves mas su encuentro había sido frustrado por los locos que perseguían a los jóvenes luchadores (y por las escenas que luchadores eran… n_n)

Maldito Ranma Saotome, yo rescatare a mi dulce tigresa de tus manos asquerosas – un pie se le incrusto en la cara, dejando que cayera inconciente al suelo por 3 o 4 ves este día…

Ranma Vamos nos de aquí, donde no nos encuentren

Si mi pequeña ninfa… No aprenderán nunca

Sus pasos se dirigieron entre las ramas de los árboles- Date prisa Ukyo, esta apunto de cambiar al rojo… La ira los desencantará y será nuestra oportunidad – Si es verdad –dijo Ukyo mientras apretaba fuerte su mano…

Sellaron todo con un tierno beso mientras caminaban por las riberas del bosque. Al poco andar una voz familiar los hacia dar vueltas sus cabezas…

¿He chicos quienes son uds?, deben tener cuidado, hay mounstros y trampas peligrosas- solo alcanzo a dar la advertencia y piso una de las trampas, quedando cubierto por piedras

Ven Ranma ayúdame con Shinosuke- un gran vacío se escuchó tras la joven – Ranma ayúdame- reitero la chica

¿Para que amor?

Para sacarlo de la trampa

Mientras Rioga contaba por lo bajo 5… 4… 3… 2…1… La Ira

Maldición Ranma, nunca pensé que fueras tan celoso, Anatta

Yo celoso… Creo que si, pero eso no tiene nada que ver que Shinosuke sea tan idiota

Aun así, ayúdame para sacarlo de aquí

Siempre te haz preocupado mas de cualquier otro tipo que de mi –dijo con expresión de perrito desvalido

Ranma mira como esta

No es problema mío

Obviamente no lo es si no te preocupas ni por mí… ne?

Que no me preocupo por ti?? – Grito tomando al inconciente rival que estaba debajo de las piedras, levantándolo casi a su altura

Si, casi ni te preocupas, me insultas y me tratas de lo peor apenas puedes…

Siempre te pido disculpas, se que aveces soy idota, pero ti provocas muchas de esas peleas hee, Saotome el gran y entupido ególatra pervertido

Celosa, ¿porque a mi me persiguen mujeres bellas, con mejor forma que una marimacho, poco agraciada como tu?- ya comenzaba a ahogar a Shinosuke, que tenia su cuello entra las manos del joven marcial

¿Lo dices por esa sarta de locas que te persiguen?- no se dio cuenta cuando habia tomado a un pequeño pato cegatón que se había lanzado sobre ella, al confundirla con un amazona perdida, ahora el pato se comenzaba a poner lila de tantos apretones

Bueno en eso tienes razón, pero aun así, son unas musas… Y tu una gorila

No decías lo mismo hasta hace unos minutos, Saotome – debajo de las manos de la chica el pato había soltado mil herramientas que dentro de poco servirían como objetos voladores en las manos de la chica peli-azul

Ettoo???, yo…, Esa no es la discusión ahora- Volvió a apretar el cuello del inconsciente chico olvidadizo- Además yo no tengo la culpa que del 100% de la veces seas tan… Tan… Hombre para sus cosas…

Hombre?- objetos corto-punzares se estrellaban en los árboles tras el joven de ojos azules, ya que los esquivaba con mediana facilidad mientras seguía torturando al joven que solo hace unos días habían rescatado de una dura muerte.

Si, cuando rescataste a Shinosuke te veías hasta atractiva para una chica…

Ranma- de sus ojos comenzaban a caer pequeñas lagrimas- esta ves te has pasado, no quiero saber mas de ti…

Akane, yo… espera- La chica corrió entre por el sendero que la devolvía a la cabaña y el joven la siguió rapidamente – Akane, lo siento, amor espera.

Metros mas allá se encontraba la pareja que había provocado toda esta situación, a Rioga se le había caído la mandíbula de ver como la ira de los jóvenes pudo dejar a Mousse y Shinosuke en tales condiciones, los cortes y los huesos rotos que sufría cuando estaba en batalla eran mínimos comparado a como había quedado ese par.

Ukyo, esos dos se van a matar y aun queda una hora para que cambie al siguiente color

No se que será se veían tan bien, pero hay que seguirlos

Mientras la pareja de demonios seguía su discusión

Akane yo no quería decir eso, pero me provocas

Siempre es lo mismo, jamás entiendes nada de lo que pasa, ojala no te volviera a ver jamás Baka!!

Akane, desapareceré de tu vida si es lo que quieres

Baka!!!, Baka!!!, mil veces Baka!!!...- se volteo para darle una patada a la altura del rostro, el joven esquivo con facilidad, pues ya no tenia el peso de otra persona encima, pero el árbol detrás del sufrió las consecuencias del golpe de la joven, callo quebrado por la mitad. Los ojos del oji-azul parecían huevos de lo grande que parecían en esos instantes, era una situación chistosa, pues Ranma parecía un niño pequeño bajo una pierna bien estirada sobre su cabeza, con un árbol al costado. Parecía que un huracán había pasado por ahí, la cabaña esta sin murallas en ambos extremos, árboles con marcas y ramas quebradas y para colmo en roble por la mitad.

Koishi…- Temía que una palabras mas derivara en un buen mazo que lo mandara a Brasil de un solo golpe, así que prefirió actuar, la tomo por la cintura rápidamente y deslizo sus labios por el costado del cuello de su novia…- No grites, ni patees mas, solo quiero tenerte para mi, me enfurezco cuando te veo mas pendiente de otro que de mi, la IRA se apodera de mi corazón…

¿Tu crees que yo no, cuando la suelta de Shamphoo, se te tira al cuello?

Airen!!!, Shamphoo tener que hablar con futuro esposo…- al tiempo que se tiraba al cuello del chico

Ranma!!!- Akane frunció el ceño – Puedes quedarte, con ella entonces Baka!!!- se dio media vuelta y la puerta de la cabaña que ya estaba mal trecha se estrello…

Akane espera!!

Airen, tener que escuchar a Shamphoo

No, esta ves no, Akane ven- fue detenido por la Amazona- que pasa?

Chico cerdo, haberte embrujado

Nada de estupideces déjame ir con mi prometida

Airen, ser prometido de Shamphoo…

Basta de eso, pequeña bruja!, se acabó, yo no soy tu prometido!!- Ranma dio la media vuelta, cuando iba a entrar a la cabaña, la amazona se lanzó con un conocido Shamphoo con el Nº 110 en la etiqueta, un rugido de león evito la catástrofe

Porque esa cara baka!

Nada, acabo de dejar bien claro que no quiero nada con Shamphoo

No te creo…

Mira afuera y ve si esta…

¿¿Me amas??

Eto??, yo?? Akane… Yoo?? – La miraba sonrojado…

Si o no?

Ss.s..s…s…...s….s….s.s..ss.s.s..si- casi imperceptible

El joven perdido y la cocinera seguían a la pareja por lo agujeros que habían ocasionado las distintas peleas en el lugar

Rioga… ¿Cuanto falta?

Déjame ver…- se busco el reloj en el bolsillo, pero no lo encontró…- Ukyo…

¿Si?

Creo que solo tendremos que esperar

¿Poque?

Porque con tanto jaleo, he perdido el reloj…

Se había escuchado un estruendo fuera la cabaña, de un seguido Rioga te mataré…

_Verde: La Pasión_

Akane me perdonas??

Como cada vez…- un beso fugas se perdió entre las tablas del suelo…

En el bosque una pequeña gata, un pato y un joven con una espada, eran arrastrados por una chica con leotardo color agua marina… Jo Jo Jo!!!, trío de inútiles… Yo si podré esperarlos… ¿O?, que esto, que lindo reloj… Creo que lo ocuparé… Avanzaré la manecilla a mi color favorito el verde…

-Akane esta vez, nadie nos interrumpirá

- Lo se… he esperado tanto tiempo esto…

Sus bocas fueron una… Sus lindos sentimientos y deseos se hicieron realidad… Pronto serian uno y esta ves nadie lo impediría…-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Esta parte esta prohibida para la clasificación de edad asi que para otro fic será XD)------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Y cuando sus miradas se fundieron como jamás lo harían, sus cuerpo extasiados, durmieron el que quedaba de la noche…


	7. Lo inesperado

Y cuando sus miradas se fundieron como jamás lo harían, sus cuerpos extasiados, durmieron el que quedaba de la noche…

_El azul de la Indiferencia _

Despertaron susurrando sus nombres, aquellos labios que no podían dejarse a solas sin ser unidos por la atracción que ejercían la adicción de su dulce sabor.

No creí que esto llegara a pasar, es como un sueño, dime Ranma que no voy a despertar

No…- Fueron las únicas palabras que lograron escapar, antes que su compañera acallara aquella lengua que la desquiciaba.

Mientras tanto el bosque se había vuelto una revolución, Rioga y Ukyo peleaban con desesperación, enfrentado a los cuatro guerreros, poco a poco el cansancio venció a los jóvenes que defendían el experimento de dichoso reloj; lo mas complejo por lo descrito por la anciana Colon, era que si es proceso del reloj sufría alguna anomalía, el futuro seria incierto, al menos el de la pareja.

5… 4…2…1…0…- jojojojo, que lindo reloj a dado en el azul – la joven con leotardo agua marina, miraba con admiración el reloj, jugando mientras sus compañeros vapuleaban a los jóvenes guerreros.

kosashi, dame ese reloj- Reclamaba el chico de la pañoleta

J ojo jojojo, en tus sueños pequeño cerdo- gritaba la joven desde la rama del árbol mas alta sobre sus cabeza

Rugido de leon!!!- Grito con fuerza, destruyendo a todos los árboles y llevándose con ellos a sus seudo enemigos; del reloj no se supo de nuevo; Ukyo volvió a espiar a los enamorados que hace poco minutos habían compartido un improvisado lecho en las tablas de la destrozada cabaña; ahora estaban lejos separados, como si una muralla de fierro macizo anti-radiación de unos 50 cm. de ancho los separara, ni sus ojos se cruzaban por casualidad, la chica de la espátula entro a la cabaña.

Ranma, amor mío- la joven cocinera no resistió la tentación

Uchans… ahh eres tu

¿Pasa algo?

No, nada

Akane, ¿estas bien?

Si, Rioga-kun – un eje de indiferencia rompió el corazón del chico eternamente perdido

Ambos jóvenes heridos salieron a lavar sus heridas con lágrimas, mientras Akane y Ranma preparaban sus cosas para volver a Nerima.

Rioga, seguiré luchando por el amor de Ran-chan

Igualmente lo are por el cariño de Akane-chan

El reloj calló entre los jóvenes que recolectaban sus cosas se había detenido y estaba roto. La chica oji-marrón miro a su acompañante y un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, en tanto el peli-negro no lograba articular palabras respecto a lo que recordaba vagamente, pero sabía que era la más linda experiencia que recordaría en su vida.

Ranma…

Akane, ettooo, yoo??, la verd… Esque… Yo?? Eso mismo…

Lo se Ranma

El reloj había vuelto al color verde… Sus labios terminaron por unirse… Se separaron rápidamente, cuando sus cerebros lograron canalizar que estaban haciendo…

Rioga-Kun, espérame!!!...


	8. Yo sabia!

El reloj había vuelto al color verde… Sus labios terminaron por unirse… Se separaron rápidamente, cuando sus cerebros lograron canalizar que estaban haciendo…

Rioga-Kun, espérame!!!...

Ya devuelta en Nerima y descansado en su habitación Ranma, intentaba sacar de su cabeza lo ocurrido en Riogenzawa, cuando la joven protagonista de esta historia entro despacio y se sentó al costado del funton, donde yacía el joven sudando frío por el aura desconcertada de su prometida.

Ranma yo…

Akane yo.. estoo.. eso.. eto.. Kuso!!!, es que no se.. es, talvez

Ranma, no hacen falta las palabras… Yo se que tu no podías ser tan amable...

-Sobre la cabeza del joven sobresalían unas pequeñas venitas, ya que para estas alturas ya sabían el jueguito que Rioga y Ukyo, les habían jugado con el dichoso reloj – y tu tan tierna…

Ranma No Baka!!, yo solo quería.. quería.. eso mismo idiotaaa – el mazo de madera apareció instantáneamente junto a su falda, para el joven esto no terminaría de la mejor manera, así que era hora de huir o enfrentar, lo decidió entre sus miedos, se acercaba lento al rostro de su prometida y ojala Dios lo quisiera, dentro de poco esposa… - Alto, que estas pensando Idiota

Akane yooo…

Ranma…

Sus Labios se juntaron una vez más…

Akane… tu… ser… mi…N

Si Ranma… Si quiero

Un flash los dejo ciegos a ambos enamorados… - Hola, hermanita y cuñadito, esta foto, la podré vender aun muy alto precio, a menos que Uds. quieran pagar por ella… Por ser mi familia les haré un alza…- era Nabiki que paso tranquilamente…

Ranma, beso fugazmente a su ex prometida y nueva novia, la miro fijo por unos instantes y le dijo – Te amo – se paro raudo y corrió tras su cuñada economista, en tanto Akane, le brindaba una linda sonrisa, desde ahora todo seria distinto, sus corazones se habían abierto… Es el futuro…

Mientras un reloj daba tic tac… y estaba a mitad del color verde… cuando su manecilla quedo pegada…


End file.
